Jeff Minzell
Jeffrey Allan Minzell is a character that began in the story Marshall City, but is now in the series, Harpers Falls. He was originally played by Big Brother 16 alumna, Zach Rance, but when his contract ended, Big Brother 17 alumni, Jace Agolli took over the role, made it contract and he currently plays the role. Jamie and Anngelique's brother Jeff is the second of the three Minzell children. While his older sister, Anngelique was the more practical of the three, although she was prone to get herself into situations that she would later regret, Jeff was more prone, among other things, to be ruled by his caring heart. He had always been a very gentle soul and would fall for the wrong people and the wrong lines. He was known for also being ferociously protective of his younger brother, Jamie. He adored his younger brother, and woe be to anyone who dared to hurt him or his feelings. Due to a mysterious childhood incident which harmed Jamie quite seriously, which is something that none of the three Minzells speak of, Jeff and Anngelique will make sure Jamie is protected. Jeff attended Choate-Rosemary Hall School. It was there that he met AJ Crawford, who would later marry and then divorce and annoy Anngelique. He was also a close friend of Barry Harper and also would visit him and his best friend, Dylan Harper. His sweet nature was very obvious and some people have used it for their own wicked advantages. One of those people was a wicked woman named Julia Barsumian. She connived to meet him through an internet ad on Craigslist. She was a woman with clearly sinister motives. They were unwisely married for a year, until Jeff realized that she was no good. (Julia was an absolutely amoral person, she would cheat on Jeff whenever the whim struck her. She would also connive and lie about things that she had done.) Finally having had enough, when the spiteful Julia said the wrong thing about Jamie and his choice of career as a screenwriter, Jeff angrily filed for divorce (they could have had it annulled, because the marriage was never consummated, but he wanted to make Julia pay for roping him into the marriage). He had been prepared to move in with his brother and his brother in-law until he heard that Jamie and his husband had been victims of a home invasion, which he later learned was orchestrated by his vicious ex-wife in retaliation for divorcing her. Jeff came to his shattered brother's aid, when he discovered that Craig had been killed and Jamie had been knocked out during the invasion. After taking him to the hospital for treatment, they were immediately taken on a corporate jet to Boston, where Anngelique now lived. After getting some needed rest at his old friend, Dylan's townhouse, Jeff looked for a job and unbelievably found one working for the Massachusetts government (he had some government experience when he worked for the State of California, while living there). Thanks to some connections that Dylan had, he got a condo apartment on Boylston Street. He currently works at the State House on Beacon Hill; but he is busy helping his shattered brother through the dark time of losing his husband. While he is not sure of what AJ's intentions towards Jamie are, he is more willing to be open-minded about it than his sister. He hopes that AJ won't hurt Jamie, but he is optimistic that will not happen, given that AJ truly loves Jamie, even during the six years he was married to Anngelique. While Anngelique and AJ have a truly combative relationship (some would say all out war exists between the formerly married couple), they agree that Jamie is more important than their petty arguments, and they tend to stay more on a truce basis for his and Jeff's sake. When Jamie finally won an Oscar for best screenplay, they put the past behind them, and he discovered his wicked ex, Julia, with her new paramour, a producer named George Lawrence. George threatened Jamie, but he was no match for Jeff, Anngelique, AJ and the new people Jamie had on his side. With their support, Jamie demolished the two evil people who made his life a nightmare. Jeff finds out that his Aunt Joan Wentzel is a constant visitor in town (Joan being the sister of their late mother, Joyce), and that his cousin Monica Wentzel lives in town. Jeff, Jamie, and Anngelique often bonds with them. Although they are also cousins to Allison Wentzel Watkins, they are also estranged from her. Especially after Monica told them what she had done and the two families whose lives she screwed up, plus Allison being quite nasty to Jamie, which forced Jeff and Anngelique to order the troublemaking Allison out of their lives. Jeff and Anngelique are thrilled that Jamie and AJ are engaged to be married. He just hopes nothing bad happens. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Minzell/Crawford family